My Girl
by Self-Confessed
Summary: What movie could make someone as strong as Jade cry? Beck is determined to find out. Bade One-Shot/ Part of SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend! RxR!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, sadly ****L**

**A/N: This is my one-shot for the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend. Sorry I missed the deadline by a bit, my power was knocked out by the storm. Still Bade rocks and Bori and Rade can suck it! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck opened the door to his trailer and walked inside. Jade was sitting on the couch like she had been when he left. She didn't turn around when he came in. she must be too enthralled in her movie, Beck thought to himself. He put the snacks and drinks that he had gone out to buy on the counter before he turned back to Jade. She still hadn't acknowledged his presence and since Beck was pretty sure she wasn't mad at him, at the moment, she must be really into the movie she was watching. As Beck walked toward her on the sofa he saw he shoulders shake a little. At first he thought she was laughing, then as he got closer it looked as if she was crying. Beck was almost standing right next to Jade when she finally noticed him. Her head immediately shot up and she quickly tried to hid the evidence of her tears. Jade wiped her eyes as fast as she could and changed her position on the couch but not before Beck saw the box of tissues next to her and the tissues she was holding in her hand, damp from her tears.<p>

"Jade what's wrong?" Beck was really worried about what was upsetting Jade. She seemed perfectly happy when he had left her. What kind of movie could she possibly be watching? What could be so horrid that it would make his usually strong girlfriend cry?

"Nothings wrong Beck, what are you talking about? I just got something in my eye." The way Jade's voice cracked gave away her lie, but Jade was too stubborn to admit she had been crying.

"Jade-" Beck began but was interrupted when Jade pulled him down to the couch and began to kiss him.

He indulged himself for a few minutes and kissed her back, but when they broke apart for air he was able to think clearly again.

"Jade what are you watching?" Instead of answering jade began to kiss her way down his neck, clouding his thoughts again. Out of the corner of his eye Beck was able to catch Jade slip something behind her back. Before he could do anything about it Jade pulled Beck down on top of her one the couch and kissed him again. Even though Beck could of continued to kiss Jade all night his curiosity for what she was hiding beat out his passion for her, but not by much. Beck knew he had to act fast before Jade caught on to what he was doing. He slowly moved his hands over her holding her against him until he could reach behind her. He had successfully grabbed what she had been hiding, a DVD case, when Jade realized what he was doing and fell back against the couch trapping his hand. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing Beck?" Jade asked as if she didn't already know. "Apparently kissing me is no longer enjoyable for you if your able to multitask while doing it."

"You're the one whose using kissing for ulterior motives. Trying to distract me from what's upsetting you and what your hiding behind your back."

"Beck your so paranoid. I'm kissing you because you're my boyfriend and I missed you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No what's hard to believe Jade is that in this relationship you think I'm the paranoid one." Beck gave a teasing laugh.

"Beck I demand you let go of my movie case and get off of me this instant."

"Your so cute when your bossy." beck told her, completely disregarding her order as he nipped at her chin and along her neck.

"Yeah yeah, you think I'm cute when I'm angry, when I'm bossy, when I'm happy. I've heard it all before."

"And you will continue to hear it because it's all true." with that Beck pulled Jade off the couch towards him with all his strength. Since Jade was not prepared for that she didn't have enough time to stop him from grabbing the movie. When Jade realized this she fell back onto the couch, covered her eyes with her hands and groaned in defeat. Beck sat back on his heels and study the DVD case in his hands. He had to read the title twice because surely this was not the movie Jade had been so upset over.

"_This, this _is the movie that had you so upset?" Beck held a hand over his mouth to muffle the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Beckett Oliver are you laughing at me?" Beck looked down so see his girlfriend glaring up at him.

Beck bit back a grin as he tried to explain, "No, no, babe I'm not really it's just I don't see how the movie My Girl could cause you to cry." Beck let a little grin out and that angered Jade into action.

She rolled so that she was now on top of him and he was laying under he as she pinned his shoulders to the couch.

"If you knew what was good for you you'd stop laughing. That movie is sad the little girl's best friend dies. He DIES Beck. It is sad. That happened to me when I was younger."

Beck gave her a skeptical look.

"Ok well not exactly that. My best friend didn't die he moved away but still it was very traumatic." Jade held the back of her hand to her forehead like the actress she was.

"I'm sure it was but you shouldn't feel the need to hid your crying from me."

"Well it's a stupid reason to cry. It's just a movie, when we get older we're gonna be in tons of them."

"It's not stupid. I don't think anything you do is stupid Jade and do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Jade asked warily because Beck had that look that he got when he was going to do some thing that would annoy Jade.

"Because you're _my girl!_" Beck sang to the tune of the song from the movie.

"Ugh!" Jade groaned, "You're so corny!" a reluctant grin spread across her face

"You love it." Beck teased with a grin to match hers

"No," Jade corrected, "I love you" and leaned down to press her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I didn't love it but I had to put it out there, so be brutally honest about how you felt, don't worry I can take it.**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


End file.
